powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Temporal Lock
The power to exist outside of time. Sub-power of Spatial-Temporal Lock. Opposite to Temporal Presence. Not to be confused with Fixed Time Point. Also Called * Chronolock * Time Lock Capabilities The user exists outside of time, which makes them immune to its effects and all that is caused by it. This can render the user ageless as a result. Since the user's body is not affected by time, they do not expend energy, and therefore neither need to eat nor sleep. Because time does not flow for the user, any diseases also do not progress, thus effectively rendering the user immune to disease symptoms and damage. They may also exhibit regenerative capabilities as a result of their temporal lock, as their bodies will always revert to the point in time in which they were not injured. The user may be locked into a specific point in their time, and will always regress to that particular point in time, no matter how much of it passes. Applications * Disease Immunity * Immunity to temporal and age-based powers. * Nigh Omnipresence * Self-Sustenance * Semi-Immortality * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Healing * Temporal Protection * Time Travel Associations * Fixed Time Point * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Temporal Singularity * Time Manipulation Limitations * Immune only to temporal powers, so spatial powers can still affect the user. * Weak against Temporal Bypassing * May not heal, as healing requires time to pass. * May be temporally locked to an disadvantageous point in their timeline, such as before their prime or childhood. Known Users Known Objects *Temporal cores (Star Trek) *Temporal Shielding (Star Trek) Known Locations * Paths (Attack on Titan) *Darkness Beyond Time (Chrono Cross) *Time Rift (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) *Neverland (Peter Pan) *Nowhere (SpongeBob SquarPants) *Eternity (End of Eternity) Gallery Time Devourer (Chrono Cross) Darkness Beyond Time.png|The Time Devourer (Chrono Cross) exists in the Darkness Beyond Time the resting place for all timelines that are, aren't, have been, and will ever be, in all of creation. File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Porky Minch (Earthbound) has traveled through time so repeatedly that he locked himself out of it, making him immortal and impossible to kill, though he aged so much that he is weakened and crippled. Dimaria Âge Seal activated.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) with the click of her teeth... Dimaria activates Âge Seal.jpg|...can cause the Time in the world to stop and exist outside of it. Portrait_-_Mad_Paradox_2nd_Form.png|As Mad Paradox, Add (Elsword) exists as a spiritual being free from the flow of time. Ultear appearance.png|Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) can exist outside of Time itself and not bound by it's rules. File:Atomos_FFXI_Art.jpg|Atomos (Final Fantasy XI) File:Bellcross-0.jpg|Age/Bellcross (Heroic Age) File:Kang_the_Immortal.jpg|Nathaniel Richards/Immortus (Marvel Comics) used his far-flung futuristic technology to cease the effects of time on his own body, preventing aging. File:Zom_(Marvel_Comics).jpeg|Zom (Marvel Comics) File:Pryce_HGSS_chapter.png|Pryce (Pokemon Adventures) has spent so much time in the Crack of Time, granting him immunity to Dialga's temporal-distorting Roar of Time attack. Krenim temporal weapon ship 1.jpg|The Krenim weapon ship's (Star Trek: Voyager) temporal shields, which keep it immune to the effects of its own Temporal Erasure weapon, also allow the ship and its crew to exist outside of time, rendering them ageless. Blitzen_H.png|Blitzen (Valkyrie Crusade) and her snow powers transcend time itself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers